One of the challenges in the field of porous materials is to implement high storage capacity. Such materials are quite important because of the environmental concern in the earth. From the discovery of metal-organic frameworks (MOFs), researchers have sought and developed frameworks with reported high surface area materials whose apparent surface areas approach 6000 square meter per gram.